Pillow Talk
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: "I think about you too, Rei," She husked. "Especially at night. It gets so lonely in my bed, koibito. I think about how I want to cuddle up next to you and hold you and kiss you."


**Title:** Pillow Talk

**Pairing: **Minako/Rei

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the fandom or the characters. Just having a little fun.

**Prompt:** Minako/Rei, phone sex, masturbation, dominant Minako

* * *

Hino Rei had had a very tiring day. Trudging into her room after a long, hot, shower, she flopped down onto her bed, face connecting with the soft pillow she'd been craving for for hours. Sighing quietly, she went over the lesson she had to teach her students the next day. It had been a head splitting day. Sometimes it seemed like the only perk to teaching was the fetish Minako had acquired for seeing her in pencil skirts, impossibly high black heels, and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. 'Reiko, I like when your hair is up,' the blonde would say. 'But I _love_ when I get to sweat it out after your last class.' Minako often times showed up to Rei's job after school let out, just so she could take her favorite school teacher and fuck her on her desk.

Sighing yet again, amethyst eyes squeezed shut as Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. She could no longer focus on work. Blonde hair and blue eyes invaded her thoughts and Rei knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore work done. She set her lesson plans down on the table and flicked off the light next to them. Laying flat on her back, she closed her eyes and willed the thoughts away. She briefly contemplated relieving her own tension, but the thought was gone as soon as it came. Hino Rei didn't do things like that. Since she first started dating Minako, Rei had become a lot more open about her sexuality and sensuality. But there were still some things she just wouldn't do. And touching herself was one of them.

Sighing for the third time in fifteen minutes Rei clenched her legs together and rolled over, trying to get some rest. That was until the phone rang. Groping in the darkness, Rei found her cell phone, shining with the knowledge that she was receiving a call, and grabbed it. Flipping it open, she automatically knew who would be calling this late.

"Mina."

"Hi, Reiko! How are you?"

"I'm tired and I have a painful headache. How are you?"

"Always the grumpy one I see," Minako teased. "I'm doing alright. What time is it there?"

"It's 12 in the morning. What time is it where you are?"

"It's only 9 here."

"No wonder you sound so cheerful," Rei grumbled.

"What's the matter with my Reiko that has her head hurting so badly?" Minako asked, changing the subject.

"It was just a rough day at work. The children were unnaturally unruly."

"Ah, I see. They weren't good students like I was when I was in school."

Rei chuckled at Minako's comment. The blonde was anything _but _good at school.

"Oooh, so she does laugh," Minako grinned. Rei's laughter was one of her favorite sounds in the world. Aside from her moans, whimpers, groans, anything sexual basically.

There was a pregnant pause after the laughter died down, then slight ruffling in the background before Rei heard Minako speak again, albeit, in a much lower tone.

"I miss you, Rei," The blonde rasped.

Liquid heat suddenly flooded Rei's core at her girlfriend's tone of voice and Rei responded just above a whisper, "I miss you too, Mina."

"Do you think about me during the day?" She asks.

"I always think about you," Rei responds, still whispering. Things just got really intimate and she doesn't understand why. Leave it to the flighty blonde to switch the mood of the conversation.

"I think about you too, Rei," She husked. "Especially at night. It gets so lonely in my bed koibito. I think about how I want to cuddle up next to you and hold you and kiss you."

"I think about kissing you too," Rei murmured, without even thinking. Once her brain registered what she just said, she turned eight shades of red.

"I-I…I mean-" She was sputtering, trying to undo her damage. Damn Minako! Rei knew what the blonde's plans were, but found herself falling into her trap anyway.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, koi," Minako cut her off. "You know my thoughts of you are _way _more inappropriate than kissing and cuddling, so you shouldn't feel embarrassed."

Rei felt something low in her stomach twist and churn at the blonde's words. She didn't know why, but the thought of Minako having less than innocent thoughts about her was arousing. She clenched her legs together one more time, silently promising herself that she wasn't going to touch. She knows Minako masturbates. The blonde is very open about her sexuality and tells the miko anything she wants to know. Even things she didn't want to know.

"I think about how soft your skin feels underneath my fingertips," Minako continues. "I think about how warm you feel everywhere I touch you. The noises you make _when _I touch you. I miss your sounds Rei."

By now, said girl was panting slightly. Minako was making things hard for her. Or more accurately; she was making things wet.

"Minako, we are _not_ going to talk abo-"

"But I miss you, Rei," the blonde said, breathily. "I just want to tell you how much."

"Mina," Rei said, almost moaned; the stern voice she was using just moments earlier gone. She hadn't heard Minako's voice sound like that in the two months they had been apart. The blonde was on a huge tour and hadn't quite made it Japan yet; her last stop. The miko missed her girlfriend. And right now, her voice coupled with what she was actually saying were having an effect on Rei.

"I miss hearing you say my name like that. Like you need me. I need you right now Rei. I need to touch you, feel your skin, be on you, be _in _you."

At that Rei did moan. Long and low. She was a goner now. She needed the blonde and she knew that there would be no rest for her until she saw this through.

"I need you too, Mina," she whispered shyly. She wanted this, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She was sure the blonde did and that gave her comfort.

"What are you wearing Rei?" Minako asked, hurriedly. She was hoping Rei would go for this but she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. She had been trying to knock down Rei's inhibitions one by one and was having a good time while doing it. This was no exception.

"A pair of panties and your camisole."

"Describe the panties to me," Minako's gravely low voice purred.

Rei's heart soared at the tone of voice the blonde was using. Rei _rarely _gave up control in bed. In fact one of the only times she gives up control is when they are trying something new such as now. However, she had to admit to herself that a commanding and dominant Minako was sexy. She secretly loved when they used to go head to head as senshi only to have Rei submit in the end because she was Minako's subordinate. Sailor Venus arguing her into submission never failed to make her wet. Now was no different.

"They're orange, with yellow lace trims," Rei unconsciously fingered the panties she was describing. Her hips canted up slightly into her own touch.

"Mmm, Reiko, those sound like my pair. Did you miss me that much when you got out of the shower that you had to wear my camisole _and _panties?" Minako was right. In fact, she didn't know just how right she was.

"Yes," Rei moaned. There was no use in acting like the blonde wasn't turning her on beyond measure.

"I miss you while I'm in the shower too Rei. It's all I can do not to touch myself while I'm in there. When I sleep at night I have the same problem. You know my love for sleeping naked; it's just so hard not to give into temptation. Sometimes I do though. I've fucked myself to so many orgasms thinking about you, Rei."

"Mina, please," At this point Rei didn't know what she was pleading for. For Minako not to talk because it was turning her on? For Minako to keep talking because it was turning her on? For Minako to encourage her to touch herself so she won't feel embarrassed about providing her own release?

Minako decided on the latter of the three. "Take off your camisole and panties." She commanded. Rei immediately complied. The blonde was becoming Venus incarnate and Rei's arousal was spiking.

"Are they off?"

"Yes."

"Good. Are you wet Rei?"

"I-I don't-"

"You're going to have to check, Reiko," Minako coaxed in a soothing voice. She would have to be _very _convincing tonight if she wanted this to take place. Pushing Rei too much would not work. She had to take a firm hand while being reassuring at the same time. It was a balancing act, but the blonde knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand. She didn't spend years being her best friend for Minako to not know how to handle the miko.

Rei slowly moved her hand over her mound, cupping her heat. She moans at the slight pleasure she's receiving from her own ministrations. She applies slight pressure and arches into her own touch. "Mina…"

"Slow down there tiger, we'll get there," The blonde jokes. "I'm guessing from the noises that you're making that you're really wet." The last part of her sentence was a growl.

"Yes," Rei whispered.

"I want to be there with you Rei. I want to taste your wetness. I want to taste all of you. Your breasts always taste salty with sweat when I reach them. And I lick it right off. Are your nipples hard?"

Panting into the phone, Rei groped her hands up her body until she was able to feel twin peaks. She informed the blonde that her nipples were at full attention.

"I miss pinching and pulling them. Rolling them between my fingers. Pinch your nipples for me Rei."

The miko's thumb and index finger closed around a nipple and she arched her back, whimpering.

"So good," She moaned. She decides somewhere in the back of her mind that phone sex isn't so bad. Neither is masturbating. Especially when a certain blonde was talking her through it.

Rei continued to pull and pinch her nipples as the blonde continued. "Slide your other hand down between your legs. You can touch anywhere you want, except your clit. Save it for later."

Rei's fingers raced down her torso and immersed themselves in her wetness. She groaned at how hot she was down there. And it was all because of Minako. Only the blonde could have that effect on her. She stroked herself as she continued to listen to her.

"When I get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'm going to take you over and over until you can't take anymore. Once you've rested up, we're going to do it again. Are you ready for me koi?"

"Yes! I'm ready Minako. Can you _please _make me come." Never being able to resist a command from Rei, even when _she _was supposed to be the one dominating, Minako quickly complied.

"Slip two fingers into yourself, but _do not _touch your clit." The blonde wanted this to last. If she built Rei up to it then she was going to have a better orgasm.

Easing two fingers into her core, Rei began pumping in and out. Her hips were meeting her every thrust. She was close already, and she just started.

"This is my favorite, when you're so close and only need one more thing to push you over the edge. I love to watch you because your facial expressions convey all of your pleasure Rei. You writhe, you moan, you fight against me like the Martian you are. But in the end you come. Touch your clit for me Reiko."

Thumb brushing over her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her channel, fingers pinching her nipples, Rei was _so close_…

"You're close, I can hear it in your breathing pattern. You're always the most silent just before you come. Then you fall over the edge and scream like the warrior you are. Let me hear you Rei. Scream for me."

"Mina, I'm coming! MinaMinaMina!" Rei's back arched up as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was so far gone. For two months she had been craving release. Now she was finally having her wish fulfilled. She heard Minako give a gasp that echoed her moan in fervor and she knew that the blonde had had her own tiny orgasm.

Once everything settled down, Minako spoke first. "Wanna know something crazy? I still have my panties on."

Rei gasped at what the blonde just implied. "You mean…"

"Yep, I didn't even need to touch," The blonde giggled, "You just, you sound so hot when you come Rei. I had no choice but to follow after you."

Rei blushed, brought back to her senses about what had just taken place. She wanted to yell at the screwy blonde for working her up enough to the point where she masturbated while listening to her voice, but she was sated, and didn't feel like arguing. "When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Hmm, your senses must be dulled in your post-coital state Reiko. Open your door."

Excited, Rei bolted upright and raced to the door, swinging it open and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. It was late at night but Rei was eager to show her girlfriend how much she missed her and to reestablish her dominance. It was going to be a long night.

The End

* * *

I hoped everyone liked it. Please review.


End file.
